dysfunctional_dd_membersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ifen Carnivalis
Ifen '''(''I-FEN), ''a human bard formerly a cast member of a renown traveling circus. Now he finds himself traveling with his blood brother '''Slayer '''under the orders of the kingdom and guild they're sworn to cleanse the land of abominations and monsters. Appearance Ifen is about 25 years of age with short black hair and brown eyes with a scar running across his left eye. He wears a black doublet with a white shirt underneath, a scale shirt, black leather pants, a pair of black gloves, black leather boots, and a black hooded cloak. Personality Ifen is wary of new comers and can be very cold towards others he initially meets. Once he gets to know an individual, he tends to open up to them little by little. He only trusts Slayer full, due to the fact they are childhood friends and long time hunting companions, and only goes by his alias ''Noose''. Despite his cold demeanor, Ifen is out going and friendly, willing to help those in need. He will go out of his way to put a smile on children's faces, since this is what he did best while traveling with his former circus troupe. He does have a soft spot for beautiful women and will go out of his way to flirt with them. History Ifen was an orphan, abandoned by his family and was taken in by a local church. He was always curious about the outside world and what awaited his own destiny. He was good friends with a local tiefling boy name ''Azra'', who was not treated well by the local populace. Once Azra left, Ifen found himself bored and decided to leave to find his own way. He manage to get in with a traveling circus called "'''Carnivalis" and learn the ropes to become a true circus performer. During his time with the troupe, he found what he believed was his soul mate, Sara, a lightly tan skinned human girl. Over several years they would come to love one another and learn the ropes to become the new main acts of the troupe. One fateful day, when it was time for both Ifen and Sara to perform a new act, the circus was attacked by unknown cultists. All of the main troupe members were murdered,except for Ifen, leaving him alone again, heartbroken and full of rage from losing his belove. Ifen took his belongings again, including one of Sara's prized scimitar, and left to find out who these cultist are. On his journey for answers, he would find his best friend, now going by the name Slayer, and would travel to the world to hunt monsters and make sure another tragedy doesn't befall others. Equipment Ifen is a bard, so he carries the standard rapier and lute know to his class. Under his clothes he wears a set of scale shirt to keep him light and nimble and also carries Sara's scimitar as a memento to his fallen lover. Abilities Ifen is well versed in several magic spells that let him keep his distance from his enemies and make them lose interest in him. He is also a capable mage slayer, learning how to silence magic users and dispelling pesky magics. Ifen picked up a few healing spells for tough situation he or his party gets into. Class Abilities * Bardic Inspiration * School of Swords * Fighting Style - Dueling Cantrips # Blade Ward # True Strike # Vicious Mockery 1st Level Bardic Spells # Charm Person # Cure Wounds # Dissonant Whispers # Healing Word 2nd Level Bardic Spells # Crown of Madness # Invisibility # Silence 3rd Level Spells # Dispel Magic # Glyph of Warding # Hypnotic Pattern Trivia * The surname Carnivalis is given to those troupe members who do not know their own surname or do not want their old ones * Ifen carries different colored roses with him and hands them out appropriately during certain events. * The scar on his left eye was given to him by Sara during a training exercise, she got jealous when she saw Ifen staring at Queen, another troupe main member. * Ifen talks big game with women, but will lose his cool for a second if they flirt back with him.